


Coachii

by boke_senpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boke_senpai/pseuds/boke_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the coach of Shutoku's basketball team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coachii

                                                                       

 

 

"Yooshh! Enough for today, good work everyone!!" you announced to your hard working team, Shutoku's basketball team.

  
Everyone nodded at your words and left the court. You stayed there until the teacher arrived.  
  
"(Name)-san, it's been arranged" he said smiling.  
  
"Mhmm" you nodded happily "Arigato" you thanked him while making your way to the locker room.  
  
"Yosh! I am coming in" you warned and opened the door to the locker room.  
  
"Oi coachi maaaatte-" yelled the naked Miyaji while hiding in the showers.  
  
"Gomen gomen" you apologised scratching the back of your head.  
  
"(Name)-chaaaaaaan!" yelled a certain loud person.  
  
"What's the matter? Wanted to take a look?" asked confidently the player known as Takao.  
  
You facepalmed and sighed.  
  
"Taka-Baka" you cleared your throat "Ahem! Everyone, attention!" everyone turned their attention to their kawaii coach.  
  
"The request for the training camp has been approved" you announced with a smile.  
  
"Banzai!"  
  
"Coachiii you are the best after all" Takao running towards you, shirtless, with his hands open ready to embrace you in his muscled yet sweaty arms.  
  
You dodged and unable to stop in time he hit his head on the wall behind you.  
  
"Don't touch me with this sweat of yours" you stayed in disgust.  
  
"Itee" he let out touching his fore head " Hidoiiii (Name)-chaaaaan"   
"It's coach, _**C-O-A-C-H**_ " you corrected him waving your index finger in front of him.  
  
"Oki, coachii" he winked at you.  
  
"Taka-Baka" you muttered and everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
 _~ Time Skip ~_  
  
"Yosh! Nice, hold out a bit longer Midorima-kun" you praised the hard working player.  
  
"You don't have to tell me" he responded.  
  
You smiled at the tsundereness of his, until you noticed the lazy ass in the back. You walked behind him and hit his back with force.  
  
"Keep running!!!" you yelled in his ear which sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Ehh?! But (Name)-chan we've been running for hours" he nagged.  
  
"Keep going we are almost there. And it's _**COACH**_ for you"  
  
"Aye- aye (Name)-cha-, ehh, coachi I mean"  
  
You smiled kindly at the silly raven eyed basketball player.  
  
  
  
 _~ Time Skip~_  
  
"Tsukaretaaa" stated Takao.  
  
"(Name)'s training is tough" Midorima agreed.  
  
"Oi Shin-chan let's go take a shower" he suggested and after both of them took their supplies and they headed to the bathroom.  
  
Takao was about to open the door but Midorima tried to warn him.  
  
"T-takao this isn't-" anime-like sweat on his forehead.  
  
Although he was too late. The door was now opened and Takao was paralysed with his mouth wide open in surprise. The view he was looking at was you on your underwear. Your eyes locked on the grey player's eyes shocked. Your cheeks as red as Kagami's hair.  
  
"(N-Name)-chan this isn't wh-" Takao started to explain but you interrupted him kicking him in the stomach causing him roll a few centimeters away.  
  
" _ **YOU PERV!!!**_ " you yelled while shutting the door with force.  
  
  
  
 _~Time Skip~_  [brought to you by a perv green carrot]  
  
"That's so cruel Shin-chan, you should have told me this wasn't the guy's bathroom" Takao complained, holding his stomach in pain caused of the kick you landed on him.  
  
"It's not my fault you are this stupid" stated Midorima while they were walking through the building.  
  
"Hidoi" he cried playfully. After staying silent for a while Takao broke the silence.  
  
"Anyways I should apologize to (Name) -chan~" suggested,his hands behind his head.  
  
"I'll go find her~" he stated "Shin-chan you go without me ~" and he turned left in search for you.  
  
"Mataku" muttered Midorima to himself as he headed to his room.  
  
  
  
 _~Time Skip~_  
  
"Mooo, where are you (Name)-chan?" asked himself the raven haired man.  
  
He had been looking for you for a while until he saw you through the window. You were out walking towards the main street leaving the grounds of the hotel. Takao smiled happily and ran after you.  
  
"(Name)-chaaan" he screamed waving his hand while running towards you.  
  
At the sound of this your eyebrows frowned and you chose to ignore him.  
  
"(Name)-chaaaan, don't ignore me!" he insisted catching up with you.  
  
But no matter his futile attempts you kept on walking ahead without even looking at him.  
  
"Come on (Name)-chaaan~ I just want to apologize" leaning in and looking at you.  
  
"I don't talk to pervs" you stated coldly and kept walking but he stood in front of you.  
  
Being forced to stop, you glared at him.  
  
"Oi, what's up with this look?" he asked with an awkward yet guilty smile.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He noticed you were serious and his smile was immediately wiped off his face.  
  
"Gome" he looked down not wanting you to see him.  
  
"eh?!" you were confused.  
  
"Gome, I didn't do it on purpose (Name)-chan" he apologized looking at you this time. His eyes stared at yours which made you blush.  
  
"Whatever" you pouted and passed by the basketball player.  
  
"Eh?" he sighed cheekily(?) and you felt two muscled arms snake around your waist from behind you.  
  
Your eyes widened in surprise and your cheeks went red and hot.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"You let me call you by your name" he noticed.  
  
"Arigato" he whispered in your ear which sent shivers down your spine.  
  
"D-don't get full of yourself" you pulled away from his embrace still blushing and you kept walking ahead.  
  
"You are such a tsun tsun (Name)-chan~ he followed you.  
  
"It's _ **COACH**_ " you corrected him angrily.  
  
"Aye-aye (Name)-ch-, eh coachi" he giggled.  
  
  
  
 __~Time Skip~  [I should change the title to time travel [](http://smiekie.deviantart.com/art/Haha-emoticon-57044751) )  
  
You two were walking for a while talking about basketball stuff. Since it was night the temperature went low and you weren't appropriately dressed for this weather. You brought your hands around you in an attempt to warm yourself. But you couldn't help it, you were still cold. Takao noticed and took off his Shutoku jacket. Right before he placed it on your shoulders you stopped him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Kazunari?" you asked in a tone as cold as the weather.  
  
"I just wanna keep you warm (Name)-chaaan~"  
  
"It's Coach!!! And don't you dare, I can't have you being ill"  
  
"Aweee (Name)-chan is worried about me~" he said happily.  
  
You clicked your tongue in annoyance and a vein popped in your forehead. You closed your eyes clearly showing your irritation.  
  
"Like I said, it's for the te-" you opened your eyes in surprise as your lonely lips were touched by another soft pair. You saw a leaned in Takao, with eyes closed planting a kiss on your mouth. Eventually he pulled back and you blushed.  
  
"You aren't getting away with this" you pouted avoiding to meet his eyes.  
  
In response he giggled and wore back on his orange jacket. He wrapped his left arm around your back and pulled you close to him.  
  
"If you refuse to take my jacket then let's warm up like this~" he said playfully.  
  
"You are so not getting away with this. Get prepared for intense training tomorrow" you warned him.  
  
"Aye-aye, tsun tsun (Name)-chaaan~"  
  
A vein popped on you forehead once again as you kept walking with the dork Takao.


End file.
